


Wedding Night

by Loverontheleft



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverontheleft/pseuds/Loverontheleft
Summary: By request: so i request like a rough wedding night smut, maybe B has been sweet and gentle but with a touch of confidence most of the times. with it being the wedding night of him and reader maybe he wants to kinda give the reader a taste of what she has signed up too now that she said i do?- the person who requested this gave me permission to change some things -Flash fiction; 1k words.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> loverontheleft.tumblr.com for dirty talk and requests <3

You can hear the sound effects of his video game the moment you step into the kitchen from the garage and you smile. You drop your purse on the counter and head into the living room.

“Baby!” Brendon’s eyes light up and he sets the controller aside, patting his lap. You crawl onto him, facing him, and you kiss his forehead.

“Someone’s in trouble,” you murmur and he makes an intrigued noise, laughing. “No, really. You were supposed to tell me what you wanted as a wedding gift last week.”

“And I didn’t tell you anything because I don’t need anything,” Brendon points out. “I just want to marry you.”

“B, it’s a tradition. The bride and groom exchange gifts.” You pout and shove his shoulder lightly. “Tell me what you want.”

His hands move up the back of your shirt and he gives you a wolfish smile. “I wanna be able to see you naked for the rest of my life. Oh!” He exclaims, laughing. “Take some sexy photos for me. That’ll work.” You blush and his lips attack your neck. “You asked what I wanted,” he points out, and you nod, tugging at his hair. “So what do you want?” There’s a beat of silence and he nips at your neck. “And if you say ‘nothing’ or ‘I don’t need anything,’ I will wage a tickle war the likes of which this house has never seen,” Brendon warns.

“Oh no,” you tell him, “I definitely want something.”

“Go on.” His voice is a low purr now.

“I want you to fuck me.”

He sputters out a laugh. “Baby, surely that can’t count as a gift. We fuck all the time.”

“No,” you argue, “I want you to really fuck me. Hard, rough, whatever. Don’t get me wrong, I love how we have sex. But every so often I get this glimpse of you, and it feels like you’re holding back. And I don’t want you to do that. I want you to fuck me, really fuck me.”

His hands cup your face and he kisses you softly. “Baby,” he murmurs, “you don’t have to do this for me. I’m okay with-“

“Don’t flatter yourself, Urie,” you say with a grin. “This is my wedding present.  _Mine_. This isn’t some gesture on my part, ‘ _ohhhh, let my husband fuck me because he wants to be rough_ ,’ whatever. No. I want it. Me.”

He studies your face and moves a hand from your face to the back of your head, so he can tangle his fingers in your hair. “You want it rough?” His voice is velvety smooth, his eyes locked on yours, and you nod. He tugs your hair lightly and you moan. “Verbal answer, baby.”

“Y-yes,” you manage and he grins, going back to your neck with renewed vigor.

“You want me pushing you up against the wall, pulling your hair, grinding against you?”

“Yes,” you moan, your hands finding his shoulders so you can rub against the growing bulge in his sweatpants.

“You want that? You want us frantically pulling our clothes off until I’m lifting you up and fucking you hard against the wall, or dropping you on our bed and taking you from behind, my hips slamming into you while I pull your hair and rub your clit? You wanna feel it the next morning?”

“Yeah, want all that,” you whimper, your head rolling forward to rest against his.

“You want me to leave bruises on your hips and thighs from my fingers, holding you in place so I can go hard and fast until you’re screaming my name?”

“Yes! Please!”

“Dirty girl,” he comments, grinning and tugging your hair again. “Begging for it. Love that.” He presses his erection up against you, eliciting a sharp gasp from you. “That’s it,” he murmurs, “gasp when you feel my hard cock; you do that to me. You make me fucking crazy. Haven’t been holding back, have just been worshipping you like you deserve-“ you whimper, kissing him fiercely and his tongue fights yours for dominance. When you part, he tugs your hair again, smiling softly when you moan his name. “But if my baby wants to get fucked hard, if my baby wants me to eat her out and suck her clit, finger her til she’s coming all over my hand, bend her over the couch and take her, pull her hair, spank her,” you moan and his hand not in your hair goes to your ass and squeezes firmly, “really fuck her,” and he’s breathing hard, you both are- “then I’ll really fuck her. God, I’ll fuck her so good.”

“Fucking hell, Brendon,” you whimper, grinding down against him. “You’re so fucking hard.”

“Course I am,” he says in a rough voice, licking a stripe up your neck and biting softly. “My fiancée just told me she wants to get fucked. Who wouldn’t be rock hard right now?”

“You gonna take me to bed, give me a preview?” You say teasingly, stroking his chest and rolling in his lap. He chuckles and shakes his head, kissing you roughly again. You moan happily when he flips you over so your back is pressed to the couch cushions and he’s got your hands pinned over your head. He sucks on your lower lip and grinds into you hard before pulling away.

“Nope. No shaking the box, as it were. This is your wedding present. You’ve gotta wait for our wedding night to get your wedding present.”

“Brendon,” you pout, and he taps your nose.

“Don’t pout, baby, it’s a good way to earn yourself a spanking,” Brendon says with a wicked smile.

“What if that’s exactly what I want?” You whisper with a giggle.

“Then you’re well on your way to getting exactly what you want,” he tells you. “God, I fucking love you.” He attacks your mouth with new vigor and, breathing hard, murmurs, “Oh, and by the way - for the photos, I prefer black lace.”


	2. Like You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This started as flash fiction but then all of a sudden I was at 1k words and not even a quarter done yet.
> 
> Warnings: language, dirty talk, sex, oral, mildly rough sex, spanking, arguable edging, etc.
> 
> Word count: 4.1k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loverontheleft.tumblr.com for dirty talk and requests <3

“Not much longer,” Brendon murmurs in your ear and you grin, squeezing his thigh under the sweetheart table at your reception. “Not much longer until I’m fucking you hard and fast like you want.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. First, it’s gonna be soft and slow and gentle. I’m gonna make love to my sweet babygirl, my bride, my, and fucking finally I can say this, wife. But after, after our first time as a married couple, I’m gonna take you hard.” His voice catches in his throat and he looks at you longingly. “I love you so much.”

-||-

“Patience, baby,” Brendon soothes, kissing down your neck as you tug frantically at his jacket and shirt. “Patience.” He’s one to talk, you tell him, he’s just crossed the threshold of the honeymoon suite with you in his arms, and he’s already trying to get you out of your dress, fingers working at the tiny pearlized buttons that start at the nape of your neck and run the length of your spine. He laughs, acknowledging your point. “How many-“

“One hundred and fifty.” He lets out a groan and you push his suit jacket down. He pauses on the buttons long enough to let the jacket fall and you start on his shirt. “Want you naked at least,” you murmur, shoving his shirt off, watching hungrily as he wriggles out of it and pulls his undershirt off over his head. “Jesus,” you whisper, taking in his chest and the hard planes of his stomach leading down to the defined V above his pants. “Jesus,” you repeat helplessly, sinking to your knees and mouthing over the swell of his cock through his pants. You look up at him longingly and he groans, the sight of you on your knees in your wedding dress too much for him.

“You are so gorgeous,” he mumbles, stroking your hair. “You are so gorgeous. Those eyes, they fucking kill me. Gotta get you naked, gotta show you how much I love you.” You nod, standing again and his hands move to your back again. He pulls you close so he can work faster and you can feel the bulge in his suit pants. “Maybe you should lay down,” Brendon suggests in a low voice, leading you over to the bed. “Maybe it’ll be easier for me that way.” You nod and lay down on the bed and bury your face in your arms, ready for his hands on your body again. Once you’re flat, he straddles you and you can feel his erection pressing into you needily. He’s moving quicker with the buttons, hips grinding slowly into you and leaning over to kiss each new part of your back that’s exposed as he frees a button. You’re gasping and trying not to squirm under him and he chuckles. “Feels good, baby?” His breath is hot on your back.

“Yeah,” you whisper, “yeah, feels good. Love your hands and mouth on me. And,” you pause, blushing even though he can’t see. “Your cock against my ass.” He groans and his hips buck helplessly. “Grinding into me, making me think how good it’s gonna feel when you’re fucking me like this.” He frees another few buttons and his tongue traces over your back. He’s gotten low enough and made enough progress that he can’t keep pushing against you and licking the new skin, so he sits up and tightens his thighs around yours, holding you still for him to really rub against you while his fingers keep working. “You will fuck me like this, won’t you?” You’re breathless, needy, begging. “I need you to fuck me like this.”

“Of course I will.” He makes a small noise of triumph when he frees the last few buttons. He slips off of you and runs his hand down your exposed back. “Stand up, babygirl.” You obey and he shifts to sit on the edge of the bed and you stand between his legs. His hands ghost up your sides and he tugs gently at the delicate straps, his breath catching when your dress slides off and pools at your feet. “You’re - my god, you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen and you’re mine,” he whispers, his arms encircling your waist and bringing you forward to straddle him as you sit in his lap. “You’re my wife,” he murmurs, kissing your neck and rubbing circles over your hips before moving up to cup the swell of your breasts in the sheer lace lingerie you picked out specifically for this night. Only in the right light can you see the lace detailing against your skin, the only other way to know you’re not naked is to touch you, and he’s touching you reverently. “You are so-“ Brendon stops to catch his breath, eyes locked on yours. “I love you.”

“I love you,” you reply softly. “Gonna get me out of this lace and into our bed?” He groans and you stand again, chest heaving with your labored breaths. His thumbs hook into your panties and he slides them down your thighs for you to step out of before moving back up to your breasts and reaching behind you. “It opens in the front,” you whisper and he swears, reaching for the tiny, almost imperceptible clasp between your breasts. He unhooks it and the lace parts and you’re entirely open for him.

“Baby,” he groans, pulling you close so he can lick at your nipples and kiss down your stomach and move lower, breathing hard. “Gotta get these pants off,” he mutters, unbuckling his belt and shoving them down. His boxers go too and you’re biting your lip, desperate to get your mouth, hands, pussy on his cock. He kicks the pants off and looks up at you, lust burning. “Come here.” You settle in his lap, your slick heat enveloping his erection and he grunts when you slide forward with purpose. “Love you,” he repeats, shifting slightly and cradling your head in one hand as he turns on the bed to stretch you out under him. “Love you so much.” Brendon kisses you softly, fingers moving down your side and curling under your thighs. “Let me just-“ he hesitates once you’re cradling him between your legs and he reaches for the bedside table before realizing you’re not at home and there won’t be any condoms in that drawer. “Hang on,” and he sounds frustrated, pulling back to go to his suitcase.

“No,” you say softly, locking your legs around his waist and keeping him in place. “You don’t have to.” You look up at him, hoping he can see the adoration in your face. “I don’t mind.”

“But,” Brendon protests, looking concerned and you shake your head. “What if-“

“What if my husband gets me pregnant? Shock and horror,” you say in an amused tone. “Besides, I’m on the pill. The odds are low.”

He stops trying to get up and kisses you firmly. “If you change your mind, I did bring-“

“Brendon. I want you to come in me.”

“Fuck, baby,” he groans, kissing your neck as his hands roam, groping and caressing. “If that’s what you want.”

-||-

“I love you,” you gasp, clinging to his shoulders as he rocks into you deep and slow. “I’m gonna -“

“Come for me,” Brendon murmurs, kissing the pulse point behind your ear that makes you fall apart. “Come on me.” You let out a breathy sigh and whimper his name when you feel your orgasm hit; he moans low in your ear. “I’m gonna come,” he says quietly. “I’m gonna come in you, is that still okay?” You nod, legs tightening around him. “Fuck, Y/n,” he groans, and you feel him, hard, hot, throbbing, pulsing, a heat filling you.

“Oh god,” you whimper, “you feel so good. Your cum feels so good in me, fuck, Brendon, yes.”

“Fuck,” Brendon gasps, breathing hard as he pulls out of you and collapses beside you. “I need just a minute, and then I’ll be good to go. Gonna fuck you hard and fast like you want.”

“Okay,” you whisper, eyes closed, trying to catch your breath. “Okay, yeah.” It’s been maybe ten, fifteen seconds before he’s rolling onto his stomach and crawling between your legs. “Brendon?” You sound sort of surprised and he looks up at you. “I thought you needed-“

“This is what I need. Your hot pussy on my face.”

“Oh god,” you whimper, clutching the sheets when his tongue licks over you swiftly. “But you just- oh fuck, you just came in-“

“And?” He looks confused. “Oh.” He realizes how new this is for you and pulls back, kissing your inner thighs while his hands stroke your hips. “Is that- is that okay?”

You take a shaky breath and nod. “I just didn’t know-“

“You don’t have to blow me or anything after,” Brendon murmurs. “I just really like doing it for y-“

“Okay,” you whisper. “It’s okay. Yeah.”

”You can tell me no,” he promises you, and you shake your head. “You sure?”

“It sounds hot. I just didn’t - I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to do.”

He grins, curling his hands under your thighs and spreading you for him. “I will always want to eat your pussy, Y/n.” And with that, his mouth is on you and his tongue is working deep inside you, moaning and gasping as he eats you out. You tangle your hands in his hair and grind slightly against his face and he pulls back, licking his lips. “Wanna sit on my face?” You blink at him and he grins. “Let you really ride my face while I fuck you with my tongue.” You can’t stop the moan that bubbles up from you and his smile widens. He crawls up over you and rolls onto his back beside you. “Come here, baby. On your knees.” You shift as instructed and he gestures for you to straddle him. “Let me guide you, honey,” he murmurs, both hands on your hips with his fingers curling back and pressing into you. “Just - yeah, just like that,” he says as you settle down over him with one hand in his hair and the other clutching the headboard. “Feels so fucking good; just move how you want and I’ll keep up,” he groans, slightly muffled and you sigh happily when his tongue flicks out to taste you. “Gonna get you coming in my mouth,” he promises, hands tightening around your thighs.

“Oh shit,” you whimper when he goes back to licking and sucking eagerly. He’s eaten you out before, obviously, the man loves pussy, but never like this, never under you like this. It’s driving you fucking crazy and you start to move in small circles. “Brendon,” you sigh, the hand in his hair tightening. “You make me feel so good.” He moans against you and you settle in a little lower, gasping when his entire tongue rolls over you before going deep, fucking you roughly only to pull back and suckle at your clit. “Oh god,” you hiss, head tipping back. “My pussy, my fucking pussy - you’re gonna make me- oh god, oh god, Brendon please fuck Brendon I need something in me right now, your tongue your fingers, something god baby, ple- oh shit!” He’s managed to get two fingers deep in you, curling to hit your g-spot as his tongue rolls in circles against your clit. You’re shrieking your climax and his tongue is working hard, lapping up everything you’re giving him. Your fingers curl around the headboard and you’re bucking against his face hard, squealing and shrieking and gasping as you come. When it subsides, you try to catch your breath and end up slipping off of him, curling into his side.

“It was good?” He asks quietly, the smile audible in his voice. “You enjoying yourself?” He’s fisting his cock, jerking slowly, eyes glazed over, clearly still lost in the feel of your heat rubbing against his lips and tongue and how you trembled when you came for him.

“Fuck yeah,” you breathe, eyes closed as he pulls you in close. “Damn, that was-“

“I know,” he agrees, his voice low. “I know.”

“You gonna be rough with me now?” You open your eyes and look up at him longingly. “You gonna fuck me hard?”

“Baby,” he sighs, kissing your forehead. “I will fuck you however you want.” You smile and reach down to curl your hand around his dick. “God,” he sighs a little helplessly, “your hand feels so good. All of you. So soft and smooth and warm and - fuck, mine.”

“Yours,” you agree, sitting up to gather your hair into a ponytail. “All yours.” You take a shaky breath.

“You okay, honey?” He sounds concerned and sits up next to you, hands moving up your back and lips pressing to your shoulder. “You need anything?”

“Water,” you admit with a smile, and you stand. Brendon protests, saying he’ll get it for you, but you wave him off, stretching and stumbling towards the kitchen in the suite. When you get back, you have another glass in your hands for him.

“Gotcha,” he growls, jumping out from behind the door. You shriek and by some miracle don’t drop the glass, but it does spill everywhere. You curse and he takes the glass from your hand, setting it on the dresser. “We’ll deal with that later,” he tells you and pushes you up against the wall. “I have other plans right now.” You moan and he hooks his arms under your thighs and lifts you higher, your core pressed to his stomach and his lips tight around your nipple, suckling eagerly.

“Brendon,” you gasp, tangling your hands in his hair and pressing against him. “Please.”

“Someone needs her husband’s cock,” he murmurs knowingly, letting you find your footing before turning you around. “Hands on the wall, legs spread.”

“Oh fuck,” you whimper, back already arching and toes curling in anticipation. His hand grips your hair and he tugs firmly as he rocks into you. You cry out and turn your head to the side, one hand leaving the wall and groping behind you for him.

“Hands on the wall,” he orders in a low voice, but he leans forward to kiss you roughly anyway. It’s messy and uncoordinated and he’s still fucking you hard, hips slamming against your ass as his cock goes deep. “Be my good girl and keep your hands on the wall and your legs spread.” He’s whispering this against your lips before his tongue searches for yours and you whimper, desperately wanting to fist his hair but wanting his approval more, so your hands stay. He must sense your conflict and he grins, sucking on your lower lip for a moment before freeing you with a slight ‘pop.’ “That’s my good girl,” he praises you and takes a step back, bringing your hips with him so he’s taking you at a new angle.

“Fuck,” you cry out, dipping your back and spreading your legs farther. “Brendon, please, rub my clit.”

“You gonna come for your husband?” His voice is quiet and in control, though you think you hear a tremor of lust there. “If I play with your pretty little clit while I fuck you hard, you gonna come on my cock?”

“Yes,” you gasp, reaching for his hand again before remembering. “Hand, sorry,” you whisper and he chuckles, fingers tracing over your hip bone before parting your lips and finding your clit. “Yes!”

“I don’t want you to come.”

“What?” You can hear the confusion, bewilderment in your voice. “But I-“

“Not yet. I’ll tell you when you can come.” He leans forward and kisses your shoulder, everything he can reach before he pulls out of you, fingers still rubbing your clit. “Don’t move,” Brendon tells you, sinking to his knees and grabbing the front of your thighs. “I’m gonna eat your pussy until you can’t take it anymore. I’ll tell you when you can come.” His voice is hoarse and raspy and you moan, low and guttural, when his tongue slides into you from behind. He’s making the dirtiest sounds, grunting and gasping and groaning as he eats you; you are using all of your self-control to not come. His fingers are moving in quick circles and you can hear him stroking himself roughly in time with his tongue.

“Baby, please,” you cry, writhing from his touch and tongue. “It’s so good I can’t fuckin-“

“Bed.”

“W-what?”

“Get on the bed,” he tells you, standing up and smacking your ass. “And get ready.”

“Jesus,” you whimper, and you take one step but your legs are shaking. He swoops in and scoops you up, crossing the room with you in his arms and you can feel his slick cock pressing against you and all you want is to come for him. “Brendon,” you moan, nuzzling his neck and clinging to him.

He stops just before setting you on the bed and looks at you. “This is still okay?” You nod eagerly and he smiles, kissing your forehead. “Okay. Tell me to stop and I will.”

“Don’t stop,” you protest and he kisses your lips gently. “Please don’t stop.”

“Whatever you want,” he tells you, placing you on the bed. “Turn over.” You obey and he sighs, running a hand from the back of your thighs up over your ass and across your back. So pretty, baby,” he whispers, settling on the bed behind you. “My sweet girl, begging for me to fuck her hard.”

“Please,” you groan, burying your face in the pillow. “Please, Brendon, I need it.” You’re rocking back against nothing, whimpering, gasping his name when you feel him shift behind you again. “Gimme,” you whisper, turning slightly to look at him. “Give it to me.”

“You’re the best,” Brendon groans, gathering your hair in his hand, tugging gently. “Don’t come yet.” And with that, he’s thrusting back into you and you’re immediately clenching around him, trying hard not to come. “Don’t come,” he warns you, hips rocking. “Don’t you do it. Have some patience; don’t come.”

“But I-“ and you’re aware of how high and needy your voice is. “Baby, I need to-“

“You don’t,” he counters, teeth sinking briefly into your neck as he curls his body over yours. “You’ve come plenty; you’ve come on my cock and on my face; you don’t need to come. You want to come. There’s a difference.”

“I want to come,” you agree breathlessly. “I want to come so badly.”

“And I said no.”

“Oh god,” you groan, biting your arm to temper your want. “Oh god, I’m gonna-“

“If you come right now before I tell you to,” Brendon warns, fingers tightening in your hair, “I will punish you.” His voice is teasing though, and you can tell he won’t actually do anything too bad. You almost want to see what he’d do. “Don’t tempt me, Y/n. Don’t fucking tempt me, baby.”

“Oh fuck,” you hiss, your head snapping back and your body tensing as you give in. “Brendon, you’re too good- I couldn’t st- I can’t- oh god yes, fuck fuck fuck-“

His hand comes down hard and you cry out, pushing back for more. “I said no,” Brendon repeats, rubbing soft circles over where his hand just landed. “I told you no, and you did it anyway.” He spanks you again and rubs circles again, making you whimper. It’s a blur of pleasurable pain and soothing touches and you’re pretty sure you’re still coming. You can’t quite tell; everything is blinding pleasure and your entire body is tense and trembling and your eyes have rolled back as he fucks you mercilessly. His tone has shifted. “That’s it, baby, come for me. You’re gonna be a bad girl and do it anyway, so come for me.” You’re moaning and cursing and you’re pretty sure it’s all nonsense, the shit coming from your mouth as he grips you tightly and tells you to come. When he thinks you’ve finished, he pulls out of you and grabs your waist. “On me,” he tells you, and you straddle him and go to sink back onto his cock but he stops you. “Your mouth. Your pussy is still mine though.” You turn around and spread your legs over his face, taking his slick cock in your mouth and moaning around him. “That’s it,” he groans, hips tensing and pressing down into the bed so he won’t gag you. “Suck.”

You make a soft happy sound as you swallow around him, tightening your thumb and ring finger in a circle around the base of his cock. He tastes so good mixed with you; you can’t get enough and you’re working hard, suckling and licking greedily, rocking over his face when his tongue flicks out against your clit.

The next moments are void of words, both of you moaning and whimpering and gasping against each other as you take him deep in your mouth and he licks you longingly before closing his mouth over you and sucking, tongue rolling as his fingers spread you wider. Your thighs clench around his head and he grunts, hips twitching ever so slightly. You whimper and breathe through your nose, pressing closer to take all of him. You want your nose flush against his skin when he comes in your mouth - and you’re determined he’s going to come in your mouth.

“Baby,” he gasps, ripping his mouth away from you. “Suck just a little harder - and use your hand- yes-“ he hisses and his body goes rigid under you as he comes when your hand tightens around him in a gentle pulsing rhythm. “My good girl,” he moans, licking you lazily. “My sweet girl, taking my cock in her mouth and swallowing for me. Such a good girl.”

His praise, mixed with his hot breath on your clit, sends you over the edge and he purrs happily when you come. He throws an arm around your lower back and pulls you down lower so his face is buried in your heat. He’s finished coming so you pull off of him, panting and licking your lips, trembling as he licks you through your climax. “Brendon, yes,” you say softly, whimpering as his tongue teases your clit. “I can’t take any more - I can’t - oh, god,” you gasp, rolling off of him and shaking all over. He curls to face you and gathers you, still shaking, in his arms. “Brendon,” you whisper, and his lips press to your forehead while his arms tighten, grounding you.

“I’m here, baby.” His voice is soft and his hands are moving in slow circles. “I’m right here. You did so well, my good girl.” He presses his lips firmly to your forehead so your head tips back and he can capture your lips. “My sweet girl.” Once his lips are on yours, his hands move down to cup your ass and he scoots you higher, encouraging you to wrap your legs around him. “I love you so much,” he murmurs, nuzzling your ear. “So much.”

“I love you,” you manage, clinging to him. “Holy fuck, that was -“ and you break off in a short moan, clutching him and kissing him fiercely.

“I know,” he whispers against your lips. “You okay?” You nod, assuring him you’re better than okay, and he makes a soft sound, holding you close. “My sweet girl,” he repeats, reaching to grab the blanket with one hand. “Get some sleep, baby.”

“Okay,” you agree with a small yawn. “God, that was- you are so- God, you’re good.” He chuckles and pulls the blanket up higher, making sure you’re covered.

“You are too,” he tells you. “Some people are just built to fuck hard, and you, my love, can fuck hard. Or get fucked hard, as the case may be.” He grins and kisses you again. “Goodnight, Mrs. Urie.”

“Oh god,” you whimper. “You calling me that makes me want to start all over again, fuck, that’s so hot.”

“Yeah?” He nudges your earlobe with his nose. “You think you can take more?”

“No,” you admit with a laugh. “Not right now. But,” you say with another yawn, “wake me up like that and see what happens.”

He smiles and closes his eyes as you bury your face in the crook of his neck. “Deal. Goodnight honey.”

“Goodnight Mr. Urie.” He groans and you grin as you succumb to sleep. “Told you it was hot.”


End file.
